The Best Day
by Flower in the Bloom
Summary: Hermione has some best day's with her mother. A One-Shot to reflect on the relationship that Hermione and her mother have. Written for the Shuffle Song Contest


_This fanfic is written based on The Best Day by Taylor Swift for the Song Shuffle Contest. Enjoy __ Disclaimer: I do not own The Best Day or Harry Potter._

_The Best Day_

As they stood in the meadow, they looked around, taking in the beauty of nature, looking as the leaves fell off of the trees, five year old Hermione Granger stood next to her mom, her eyes open with wonder as she looked up at the gold sky, the sun starting to set. Mrs. Granger held Hermione close, as to keep her warm, although the coat that Hermione wore did help immensely.

Hermione looked up into her mother's face and smiled giving out a huge sigh, glancing over at her father who had his arm over his wife's shoulder.

Hermione looked up into her mother's eyes and asked a question that had been on her mind for a few minutes now, "Mum, why do the leaves change in the fall?" she asked in her sweet as honey voice, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Mrs. Granger smiled then leaned down to look into her daughter's eyes, a smile on her face, "Oh sweetheart, that's a good question. The leaves change in the fall because that's what was meant to happen. That's how the world works, kind of like magic. Everything knows what it's supposed to do, everything is important in how this world turns. Everyone has a place and a purpose, just like you Hermione." Mrs. Granger finished hoisting Hermione up into her arms, giving her a tight hug.

"What do you say we head home," Mrs. Granger said as they headed towards the car. Hermione nodded yawning. Once buckled up and both parents in their seats Hermione looked up and said in a quiet but audible voice, "Mum, Dad, I had the best day." She said her eyes closing, a smile on her face. Her breath became even as she fell asleep.

Her parents looked at each other smiling, Mr. Granger starts the car and they head home, Hermione asleep the entire way.

Thirteen year old Hermione is sitting on the table in the kitchen, watching her mother cook a nice summer dinner, a thought looming over her head.

As Mrs. Granger turns to grab something from the kitchen table, a tear falls down Hermione's eyes, Hermione wipes it away quickly in the hopes that her mother won't see it, but she does.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Mrs. Granger asks, sitting down in a chair next to Hermione.

Hermione looks up into her mother's worried eyes and says, "It's nothing it's really stupid. I'm not even sure why I'm crying over it."

Mrs. Granger says in a quiet voice, "You know you can tell me anything, please tell me what's bothering you darling, maybe I can help you."

Hermione sighs and looks at her hands as she starts to speak, "It's Ron. We had a fight on the train, and he hasn't sent me a letter yet, and I'm worried he won't want to be friends with me anymore and I'm also confused as to why I'm crying about him, I shouldn't let Ron get to me like this, but I can't help but feel sad." Hermione finishes another tear falling, she wipes it way with her hand.

Mrs. Granger holds her hand in a comforting way and says, "Darling, sometimes we can't hold in what we're feeling whether it be happiness or sadness. No matter how strong we are, sometimes we are going to let out a tear or two. Its okay to let it out, just don't let it haunt you for the rest of your life. And I'm sure Ron still wants to be your friend, you two are just having a hard time. What do you say we take a drive somewhere, to get your mind to stop thinking about what went on on the train?"

Hermione smiles and nods,"Ya, I think that would help me."

Mrs. Granger smiles and leads Hermione out the door, grabbing the keys on her way out, she starts the car and they drive for twenty minutes until they reach a nice spot a bit outside of their small town, in a green meadow.

They sit in the car talking about light things, watching the sun set. By the end of their trip Hermione is as she always was, smiling and laughing. "You want to head back now?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione smiled and looked one last time at the gold sky,"Ya, I think I'm doing much better now."

Mrs. Granger nods and starts the car, as Mrs. Granger tells Hermione a joke. They laugh, happy and content.

As they drive on the road towards home Hermione says in a soft voice, "Mum, I had the best day with you today."

Mrs. Granger smiles as she thinks of that day when Hermione was just five years old she replies, "I did to darling, I did to."


End file.
